


Oliver Wood

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, F/M, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Parody, Quidditch, Ron Weasley-centric, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is a little nervous about being the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Keeper. But he's found his inspiration in Oliver Wood. A song parody to "Beverly Hills" by Weezer. Featuring Lavender Brown as his hype girl.</p>
<p>Oliver Wood<br/>That's how I gotta play<br/>(Come on, Won-Won! Come on Won-Won!)<br/>Playing like Oliver Wood<br/>Oliver Wood<br/>Keeping Quaffles out and away<br/>Playing like Oliver Wood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Wood

**Author's Note:**

> "Oliver Wood" filked to "Beverly Hills" by Weezer. Originally filked 2005 with 2015 edits.

**RON**  
My Quidditch skills aren't all that great  
My Cleansweep Seven is a piece of crap  
My Hogwarts robes are a little old  
And my mum knit this sweater for me  
The youngest one of all my bros  
Now's my chance, gotta hope it shows  
Gotta win, I gotta rock it  
No sickles in my pocket  
  
Oliver Wood  
That's how I gotta play  
  
 **LAVENDER  
** Come on, Won-Won  
Come on, Won-Won  
  
 **RON  
** Playing like Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Keeping Quaffles out and away  
  
 **LAVENDER  
** Come on, Won-Won  
Come on, Won-Won  
  
 **RON**  
Keeping like Oliver Wood  
  
Look at all those Quidditch stars  
They're all so talented as hell  
When Viktor Krum Wronski Feints  
He gets the ladies in a spell  
I wanna reach that type of fame  
I want the Gryffindors to sing  
Want them to scream out my name  
And tell me I'm they're King, like  
  
Oliver Wood  
Blocking the rings again  
  
 **LAVENDER  
** Come on, Won-Won  
Come on, Won-Won  
  
 **RON**  
Playing like Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Playing like the game never ends  
  
 **LAVENDER**  
Come on, Won-Won  
Come on, Won-Won  
  
 **RON  
** Playing like Oliver Wood  
  
The truth is I don't stand a chance  
It's something you have talent for  
And I just don't belong  
No, I don't  
I'm not like Charlie, Fred or George  
And I should not have made the team  
I might as well sit in the stands  
Forget Quidditch dreams  
  
Oliver Wood  
That's how I gotta play  
  
 **LAVENDER**  
Come on, Won-Won  
Come on, Won-Won  
  
 **RON**  
Playing like Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Playing like the game lasts all day  
  
 **LAVENDER  
** Come on, Won-Won  
Come on, Won-Won  
  
 **RON**  
Playing like Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Oliver Wood  
Playing like Oliver Wood


End file.
